


The Frickin' Pink Coffee Poster

by dachenabritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reveal, as usual what else do u expect out of me, dumb children arent too dumb, dumb reveal, i just need a laugh, movie posters, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a fairly odd movie poster on a patrol, the next day leads to some very bad excuses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frickin' Pink Coffee Poster

**Author's Note:**

> rleaase me i have work tomorrow ugh

This whole stupid situation had started last Thursday.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been on their regular patrol on Thursday night, dancing and sprinting through the night, over the rooftops, keeping eyes out for anything strange. The night had been fairly calm, like most nights, but one thing caught Ladybug’s eye.

            “What is that poster for? A new movie? It sure looks weird.”

Ladybug stopped in her place staring at a movie poster, with an exceptionally weird title and kind of... _odd_ poster art. In bright pink letters in spelt CAFÉ and then underneath had a girl wearing a tight pink bodysuit with coffee mugs surrounding her feet. A glowing sunset wavered behind her and she held a Starbucks cup high above her blue hair and head.

            Chat ended up turning to see what she was staring at and had the same weird reaction she did.

“Yea. What the hell is that even supposed to be about? A girl with coffee superpowers?”

            They gave each other equally confused looks and shrugged it off, knowing the only thing they could do was probably just go home and look it up. They turned back on their heels and continued their silent patrol, with a bizarre sense following them.

 

            But, the peculiar thing that happened after patrol was when they went home to look it up, absolutely nothing appeared. Marinette surfed the deepest parts of the web, searching for anything related to “coffee movie” or “pink spandex cinema” but, found zip. Even Adrien had a hard time even figuring out what to search because the poster had been too vague and made no sense. They both decided it was a stupid and lost cause and went to bed. Nothing to worry or fret about, right?

 

            The next morning, everyone filed into class, taking their usual seats, chatting before first period was going to start. Alya came in a bit late joining whatever conversation her three friends were having. They had seemed to be on the topic of video games, but had wavered to movies and then to what was on in theaters right now. They said the usual action movies, Marinette with the romance and some sci-fi suggested by Alya, but perhaps the strangest thing that had happened in the two days was what Adrien said next.

“So, uh, have you guys heard of some movie called _Café?_ It looks really weird and it looks like some chick got superpowers from coffee or something” he huffed out.

            Alya and Nino just gave him worried looks, but Marinette’s was of fright. _How weird is it that Adrien is mentioning that same damn movie I was looking all over the internet for last night? The same one that I saw with Chat last night?_ Marinette didn’t think much of her thought, but she then remembered another vital detail.

“Wait…that poster was all the way across town. What were you doing over near Burgundy?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shot her back an equally confusing look. “How did you- wait what were _you_ doing over there? That poster just went up a few days ago. Why had you gone all the way over there during the school week?”

            Alya and Nino just watched as the very confused and frightened conversation went back and forth, wondering themselves why their friends were almost in other provinces, but were having too much fun watching the exchange to interfere.

“I, uh, got fabric there! Yea!” Marinette flailed for an excuse. “There’s a great fabric store over there! Yea, um…wait. Why _were_ you over near Burgundy?”

“A shoot! Modeling shoot! Yep. That’s it.”

“But, all your shoots were uptown this week…”

“Wait, how do you know where my shoots were???”

            Absolute panic ran through each other’s bloodstreams. Marinette because she’d just admitted to knowing Adrien’s schedule and Adrien because he was going to get discovered. He felt it.

            “Those are really, just…bad excuses…” Nino mumbled out at the three of them, while Alya scrolled through her Twitter newsfeed, looking for something. Her finger popped up, interrupting the intense silence following Nino’s comment.

            “That’s why that location sounded so familiar! There was a Ladybug and Chat Noir siting there last night over by the area you guys are talking about! I knew I-“

 

Gears turned very slowly as Alya and Nino stopped and watched Adrien’s and Marinette’s mouths slowly drop open, staring each other in the eyes.

                            “Holy shit” they both piped out.

 

 


End file.
